


Takeout

by Random-Vore-Enthusiast (Amazionion)



Series: TSSides Meal Vore [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Rubs, M/M, Size Difference, Vore, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazionion/pseuds/Random-Vore-Enthusiast
Summary: Virgil gets a treat. Slightly shippy, but I love. On a fodplay kick. Don't stop me
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: TSSides Meal Vore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644913
Comments: 20
Kudos: 74





	Takeout

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Belly rubs, food play, soft safe oral vore, slight Intruxiety, (I don't know the Remus/Virgil ship name), very slight stuffing, very slight

Being blindfolded and lead somewhere by Remus was always a terrible thing, except for Virgil in this one instance. 

"Where are we going?" He sniffed the air and his stomach growled. "I was taking a nap." 

"It's dinner time, Virge, and I was sent to get you!" 

"You broke into my room!" 

"Effective, I know!" 

Virgil was sat in a chair. Remus giggled and stepped away. Virgil hesitantly took off the blindfold and saw what his nose confirmed. A good spread of Chinese food, a miniaturized version of the other sides, in their regular clothes, lounging in various dishes. 

"What's this for?" Virgil's belly (figuratively) sat up and begged, pleaded to be filled with what he'd been craving for days. "Did I miss an occasion?" 

"No occasion." Remus had a huge grin on his face as he went into the kitchen. "Go ahead, eat! We've already had dinner!" 

Virgil blushed as he pulled the closest dish towards him. "Really, did I miss something?" Deceit was lounging in the container of hot and sour soup like it was a hot tub. 

He shook his head. "Remus annoyed us into treating you... Well... Annoyed me into it. Those softies volunteered."

"Thanks guys. You didn't have to." He picked up a spoon and started to eat. 

"We wanted to, Kiddo." Patton was beaming from his dish. "I knew you were getting cravings. This way you don't have to ask and get all embarrassed." 

Virgil was a flustered mess as he removed his choker. He knew from experience he should remove it before trying anything with prey. "Is, uh, Remus part of the meal?" 

"He's your dessert." Roman wiggled his eyebrows in a mocking imitation of Remus. "And I quote 'all that that implies.'" 

Virgil paused, Deceit on his spoon, and he blushed very deeply. He had to take a second to breathe deeply and calm himself down before stuffing Deceit in his mouth. 

The side had stripped off his cloak and his hat, as well as socks, shoes, and gloves, but he still wore the bright yellow shirt and black slacks. 

Virgil softly licked at him, being able to taste his scales apart from his skin and his clothes. He did enjoy Deceit's almost spicy flavour as he squirmed around, trying to retain dignity against the intruding tounge. 

He tilted his head back a little and swallowed thickly. Fingers jumped to his throat and massaged the lump down into his chest. He softly touched his stomach as Deceit spilled into it. 

A satisfied sigh left his lips as he put the lid on the soup and looked around for his next dish.

Patton was giggling, hands over his mouth, his glasses safely tucked with his sweater over to the side. 

Virgil pulled the fried rice container over to him and watched the heart of the group finally come down from a giggle fit.

"What's so funny, Pat?" 

"Nothing, I was just thinking of how Deceit normally fusses so much if we lick at him, and then of how anxiety sometimes swallows your senses, but I've never heard of anxiety swallowing deception." 

Virgil looked down at his stomach, still begging for food, and felt the heat return to his face. "That's decent wordplay, Patton." 

Patton squirmed out of the way in the fried rice container as Virgil got a couple spoonfuls. Just, like, two bites before scooping up Patton. He didn't want to eat too much.

Virgil's swallowing of Patton was interrupted by a thud from the kitchen. 

"Everything okay, Remus?" 

"'M fine!" Was followed by several muttered swears as Virgil slid Patton into his mouth. 

The little side squirmed around to be feet pointing towards Virgil's throat. His head softly poked out of Virgil's mouth, and Roman and Logan went red in the face as Patton waved, freeing one arm from Virgil's mouth. 

Virgil glanced at his spoon and saw Patton's tuft of brown hair and his chubby face along with one arm hanging out of his mouth. He gulped and watched Patton vanish from his mouth and be squeezed down into his throat. Patton had briefly grabbed at his lip, but the grip was broken. 

Virgil massaged his chest as Patton slipped down into his stomach with Deceit. 

Roman and Logan were both staring, the former open mouthed, the latter stunned, shocked. 

"What?" His voice was thick from the effort of swallowing Patton dry as Logan on a plate of egg rolls were pulled close. 

"Nothing." The logical side cleared his throat. "Just a little unexpected reaction from Patton while he was... Being ingested." 

"That giggle as he slipped into my gut?" Virgil had a hand resting on his stomach. "Or the at ease demeanour as his neck was between my teeth?" 

"Both." 

Virgil took the dipping sauces for the egg rolls and poured them over the two egg rolls and Logan. 

Logan shifted, tucking his glasses in his shirt, and then allowed Virgil to sit him on one of the egg rolls. 

The other vanished quickly, and Logan firmly clung to the egg roll as Virgil picked it up. Virgil licked his lips and then slid Logan off and into his mouth. 

Virgil always thought Logan was a little bland by himself. He always needed a little something to give him extra flavour. The duck sauce and dab of spicy mustard made him taste absolutely delicious.

He took a long time licking Logan clean before swallowing. The hand absently on his stomach pressed in, only to feel the heaviness increase inside his gut.

Roman in his dish was all the food that was left in the dining room after the other egg roll filled his stomach. Remus had yet been be seen, but the kitchen had gone silent.

Virgil decided to ignore it for now.

Virgil picked a dumpling up by the corner and stuffed it in his mouth, only pausing to dip it in the sauce sitting beside the container. 

Because he was a little eager (or nervous) to see was Remus was preparing, Roman was picked up next. 

"No utensils?" Roman softly squirmed between his fingers. 

"I may not be your brother, but I prefer the way dumplings taste when they're tossed into your maw directly from your fingers." He eased Roman's legs into the thick sauce. "They're cool enough to touch, though you might still burn me." 

Roman's eyes widened as Virgil opened up. "Wait, was that a pick up line? Were you flirt-mph!" 

Virgil stuffed Roman in his mouth and, after poking and prodding his struggling body, Virgil tilted his head back and swallowed with one thick 'gulp.' 

He leaned back in his chair, moving his jacket to get a look at his stomach. His MCR shirt was a little tight across his stomach and he sighed lovingly, letting both hands start to knead the gentle outward bulge. 

He had his eyes closed, ears primed for their voices deep in his belly. 

"-Watch where your foot is!" 

"Stop squirming!" 

"Roman, we were comfortable in our previous position, if you'd let Patton -" 

"Ow!" 

"Sorry!"

Virgil chuckled softly and lifted his shirt. His hands moved from the top and sides to softly cradling the bulge in his middle. 

"Now that is what I love to see!"

Virgil glanced up. The closed Chinese food containers were gone - hopefully in the fridge so he could snack later - and a big glass bowl sat beside his napkin. 

Inside was a huge ice cream sundae and it made Virgil's mouth water like his stomach was empty. He'd seen the ice cream in the fridge, his favorites, and been told they were being saved for something. This must be it. 

Remus was lounging among the ice cream, under a pile of whipped cream and chocolate sauce, with a cherry on his lap. 

"That is one sexy belly of yours, Shadow." Remus' eyes were resting firmly on Virgil's pale, bloated belly. "Just maybe could be a little bigger?" He gestured to the ice cream around him. "Feel like tucking this in there?" 

Virgil put his shirt back down and leaned in close, twirling a spoon between his fingers. "Remus, this is.... This looks delicious." 

"I know all the tricks to getting you and Dee-Dee to stuffing your bellies." Remus took a bite of the cherry, lifting it up a bit. "I pulled out all the stops for dessert." 

"You just like wallowing in an ice cream bloated gut." Virgil dug his spoon in. 

"Damn right!" He wiggled forward, getting a front row view of Virgil swallowing. "Oh I'm gay." 

Virgil blushed a little and glanced away. 

"Oh, come on, Storm Cloud." He whined and looked up at Virgil with big pleading eyes. "I'll be quiet if you finish." 

Virgil snorted and looked down, blushing. "If you're ever quiet, it's the sign of the end times." 

"So I won't be quiet." Remus was clinging to the edge of the bowl, now covered in the sundae. "But please finish it. I worked hard on it." 

Virgil sighed and then dug into the sundae. 

Remus kept making comments as he ate, especially when Virgil swallowed a particularly large mouthful. 

Virgil plucked the lone cherry up from Remus' hands, with a few bite marks on it, and swallowed it whole. Remus threw himself onto the spoon and whined that Virgil was teasing him. 

Dumping Remus onto a scoop of ice cream, Virgil kept eating, avoiding the tiny dark side on purpose. 

Soon it was just the melted stuff, a smudge of chocolate sauce, and Remus in the bottom of the bowl. 

"How are you not freezing to death?" 

Remus shrugged and let himself be nearly submerged in melted ice cream. "I'm special." 

Virgil picked the bowl up in both bands and started to swallow the delicious, melted mess. 

Remus wiggled in between his lips and Virgil paused to lick the chocolate off him, feeling him squirm erratically around, and then swallowed him whole. 

Virgil absently patted his stomach as the last of the dish vanished into his gullet. 

Glancing down, Virgil noticed his stomach was a fair bit bigger, and he was not envying any of the other sides right now. He never particularly liked being covered in someone else's dinner, but he enjoyed a nice belly and he enjoyed the cuddling, so he didn't really complain. 

"How is everyone?" He stifled a burp and set his shirt above the big bulge. 

Nobody seemed to have a grievance but Deceit, and Remus was squirming around over by himself. 

Virgil stood, one hand cradling his belly, and set the bowl in the sink. His belly just seemed so heavy, even though he'd eaten more in a sitting before. Maybe it was the sweets.

With a loud yawn, he lugged his stomach up to his room and shut himself in, sitting in bed.

Remus seemed to calm down a little, and Virgil softly moaned at the feeling in his stomach from being so full. "That is the last time Remus makes me dessert unsupervised." He flopped on his back, grunting with the effort. "I think he's trying to fatten me up." 

"Maybe I should." Remus rubbed his hand against the wall, idea forming.


End file.
